Okami no kokoro
by Vermillion
Summary: A beta reader's attempt at BL writing. Warning: Isaak x Reiβzahn. More centered on Reiβzahn XD Do forgive any nonsense and please read and review! Oneshot


Title: Okami no kokoro / A wolf's heart

Series: Trinity Blood

Word count: 2050 words

Disclaimer: If I owned Trinity Blood... This would be happening -points at fic- XD

Author's note: Isaak x Reiβzahn. More fluff than anything else XD Dietrich is potrayed as the bad one here XD Might be OOC. Please do forgive any nonsense you see on the way. --;;; Do beware... amateur-beta reader-writer on the loose XD

----------

_The wind…_

_Can't be seen but its presence is felt_

_Stars…_

_Not always seen but always there_

_The moon…_

_Beautiful yet mysterious_

----------

A garden of thorn red rose bushes graced the front lawn of the Rozen Kreuz Orden headquarters. High green bushes doubled as natural walls bordered the land, keeping intruders out and secrets in. A high black steel gate was the entrance and exit. The path led to a small roundabout with a small flower patch in the center. Directly across was a pair of oak doors with gold door knobs and knockers. The setting was elegant yet secretive.

A different scene took place behind the fortress of stone and glass. White rose bushes gave a peaceful aura which was warm and inviting. A small shed stood at the right corner against the green bush wall. A blue-eyed pale blond was crouched between one of the bushes, his presence stood out among the flowers of white. Clippings of small stalks and brown leaves laid scattered on the ground. In his hand was a old cutter, looking even older against his pale skin.

It was a weekly routine of his to tend to some of the bushes and pluck a few flowers to be made as decorations within the dark fortress. The usual silence was broken by the sound of wind as well as a dripping tap nearby. Tucking a strand of blond behind his ear, his fingers came in contact with his face, dirt powdered against his pale skin. His black coat was on the ground, his white gloves resting on top of them. He was wearing a white button-down shirt, a black tie pulled down as well as the top collar button unfastened. The red armband joined the other items in a heap.

A soft squeak and the no longer dripping tap announced another person's presence. The blond did not need to turn around to identify the person nor acknowledge his presence. His sharp ears and his strong sense of smell identified the new comer. The new arrival smirked at the crouched blond and walked closer.

"Doubling as a gardener eh, Reiβzahn?" The blond did neither answer nor acknowledge. "You know, Contra Mundi might be quite upset to see you do this. This is after all a gardener's job" the brunette continued his teasing while walking in between the thorn bushes. Again, he was ignored. "You seemed not intimidated by Contra Mundi aren't you? Is it because the magician is covering your back?" Dietrich asked while touching the petals of one of the roses. The blond lifted his head at the sound of Isaak's name for a moment before returning to his tending.

Dietrich was getting annoyed by the fact that Reiβzahn had not retaliated anything he had said. Walking just behind him, he lashed out his strings, getting hold of Reiβzahn's wrists and lower arms. A rose fell from his hands as he was jerked by the strings. He turned around to face Dietrich. The blond's calm eyes turned cold as he stared at his assaulter. The marrionettespieler, unsatisfied by his lack of reaction pulled the strings tighter causing Reiβzahn to wince. Blood pooled around the incisions caused by the strings, slowly absorbed by the white cotton.

Dietrich smirked before pulling him closer causing Reiβzahn to fall face first. The blond looked up, his face soiled with more soot. Dietrich bent down closer to the blond "Who do you think you are? Who are you to defy me?" the brunette whispered referring to Reiβzahn's position in the orden. Reiβzahn frowned, the most of emotion he had displayed "I am entitled not to answer to you, Dietrich. My loyalty lies with Isaak-sama… that is all" the blonde said calmly.

"You are entitled to answer to those above you, Reiβzahn. That would include me. Your loyalty is within the Orden, not only with the magician" Dietrich forced the crouched blond on his kness, moving his wrists behind him like a prisoner. "Besides, he only sees you as his bodyguard. Nothing more" the brunette said as he touched Reiβzahn's left cheek. When his finger left the smooth skin, a shallow, short incision appeared and blood began to flow down his cheek. Reiβzahn bowed his head, his eyes softened.

_Earlier, he had witnessed Dietrich's encounter with Isaak in the conference room. Isaak and Dietrich were discussing a plan for their next mission. Melchoir had sent him to inform Isaak of results he had of an experiment. Isaak was asked to go to the lab immediately. Reiβzahn stood outside the conference room, he was about to knock the door till he heard Dietrich's voice. Isaak was saying something about their strategy when Dietrich interrupted him. There was momentary silence before Dietrich spoke "You enjoyed that, didn't you?"_

_Reiβzahn closed his eyes and deafened his ears not wanting to hear Isaak's answer. Then suddenly the door opened, Dietrich was standing in front of him. "I was sure I felt another presence" the brunette said while he smiled snidely. Reiβzahn looked at Isaak before saying softly "Isaak-sama, Melchoir is asking for you in the lab. He has the results" Isaak nodded at his bodyguard before exiting the room. Reiβzahn paused to look at a smirking Dietrich before following Isaak._

The marionettespieler noticed the change of emotion in the werewolf and took advantage of it. "Did you think there was more to the master and servant relationship? Did you actually think that he cared for you? You are nothing but a servant, Reiβzahn!" he added. The brunette was an expert when it came with toying with feelings and changing people's perspectives. And he knew that Reiβzahn is easily influenced emotion-wise.

The blond's heart was starting to break in two but his emotions were well hidden, his usual blank look taking over the previous emotion. He lifted his head to cast a look at the marionettespieler. "If you could please release me, _sir_, I would like to get back to my duties as Isaak-sama's _bodyguard_" he said bluntly. Dietrich was amused. He had broken the werewolf. Releasing his captive, he turned away and walked out of the garden, lifting a hand to wave behind his back.

After Dietrich had left, Reiβzahn glared at the spot where he had stood previously. Ignoring his bloodied wrists, he put his coat, armband and gloves back on before picking up the few roses that he had cut. He left the tools there, knowing the gardener would pick them up the next day. Using his gloved hands to wipe the soot off his face, he ignored the wound but wiped away the blood that had flowed down his face. Walking into the building, he buttoned his white shirt, straightened his tie and buttoned his black coat while the flickering torches along the hallway cast a long shadow along the maroon carpet.

_Could it be true? Could everything the marionettespieler say was true? Am I only a servant to Isaak-sama? Could I have been so blind to see that? Could it be…_

Walking past a painting of a thunderstorm, he walked into an empty area hidden by an illusion into a secret stairway. Halfway through the pitch-dark stairway, he stopped. Sitting one on of the stairs, he looked at the roses in his hands. Because he was half a wolf, he could see in the dark. He fingered the soft petals of the white rose through his white gloves, admiring the beauty of the simple flower.

_Could it really be…_

"Guderian?" a firm voice said in the darkness.

Before he could continue his monologue, the voice brought him back to reality.

"Isaak-sama" he whispered when the magician stepped forward to his line of vision.

Back in Isaak's room, Reiβzahn placed the few stalks of roses in the vase, removing the withered maroon ones. Isaak removed his long coat and hung it on the coat rack before walking towards the blond. Circling his arms around Reiβzahn's waist, he gently kissed his neck. The blond continued arranging the roses so that it would not droop. "You smell like roses… and earth" Isaak chuckled before nipping his neck affectionately.

Overlapping his right arm over Reiβzahn's, Isaak slid his fingers over Reiβzahn's right palm to his fingertips, wanting to remove his white glove. Reiβzahn's left hand immediately caught his master's fingers, stopping Isaak from moving any further.

Isaak cast a questioning look at his bodyguard. "What's wrong?" he asked. Reiβzahn shook his head and answered "Nothing". Isaak grew curious and quickly pulled off his glove before Reiβzahn could react. The sight of Reiβzahn's wrists were not something he expected. They were cut by thin lines that were deep enough to kill a normal human. Pushing Reiβzahn's sleeves further up, he saw similar cuts just after his coat cuff. His white shirt had practically fused with the bloody incisions. Reiβzahn looked away when Isaak stared at him expecting an explanation. Then a red stain on his left glove caught his eye. He removed the other glove as well. The cuts on his other hand were exactly the same.

"Dietrich" Isaak said hoarsely. Releasing Reiβzahn's waist, he made to walk out the door but Reiβzahn pulled him back, wincing at the stretching of his wrist. "No… please, master. Don't…" he trembled, bowing his head so that Isaak could not see his eyes. Using his fingers, Isaak tipped Reiβzahn's chin upwards. The emotion in the blue down-casted eyes displayed loneliness and want. Lifting the same hand, he noticed the small incision on Reiβzahn's left cheek. When he traced his finger over the wound, the blond closed his eyes. A small glow appeared at Isaak's fingertips and the wound closed, healing the skin to the condition it was before, smooth and pale.

Isaak gently caressed the blond's cheek, touching the recovered spot while Reiβzahn leaned into the taller man's touch, enjoying the gentleness he had to offer. Pulling Reiβzahn closer to him, Isaak closed the distance between them. Reiβzahn parted his lips, allowing Isaak to taste the bittersweet taste he was accustomed to. Parting for the need of air, a light shade of pink graced the blond's cheeks as he panted. But that did not stop him from asking the question he was most afraid to ask.

"Master, I overhead Dietrich and you in the conference room today" he whispered softly. Isaak looked surprised when Reiβzahn turned away, turning his attention to the invisible opening at the corner of the room. "Did you hear my answer?" he asked. Reiβzahn closed his eyes tightly, not wanting to face Isaak. Isaak tucked a strand of blond behind his ear before leaning forward to put his lips beside his ear. Reiβzahn felt Isaak's warm breath by his ear. He wanted to pull away but Isaak kept him in place. With a deep inhale Isaak whispered "I said no" before nipping the blonde's earlobe.

Reiβzahn's eyes opened in shock. He was unsure of what he had heard. He repeated Isaak's words in a stammered voice "You… said… no?" Isaak turned his attention away from the slightly swollen ear and smiled at the blond. "You heard me. I said no" Isaak repeated. Caressing Reiβzahn's cheek, he added "How could I have said yes when I have roses in my room every week?"

After a slight pause, Reiβzahn said with a grateful smile "You are my master. I would not do anything against your will. Even if it is not something I want, anything… for you. That is my part as your faithful servant" Suddenly he was roughly shoved on to the bed, Isaak hovering over him. Isaak pushed away the hair which blocked Reiβzahn's neck. He bit the werewolf's neck till he drew blood, wanting to leave a scar there. Licking his lips, he said with a smirk on his face "There, I've already marked you. I own you, Guderian". Reiβzahn smiled.

---------

… _I love you too_

----------

Closing note: -blinks- Did I write that? Did I ACTUALLY write that? Review onegai shimasu... -hides in cupboard-


End file.
